


Some Not So Guilty Pleasures

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, beautiful lesbian sex, don't look at me, this is porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cassie Cain and Harper Row are just your normal, average, crimefighting lady-loving-ladies.A collection of porny drabble.





	Some Not So Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> NYOOOM. This is the first time I've written anything even remotely close to explicit.

The blue-haired girl groaned a bit as she slipped off her mask. Some days it was great to get out and hit the pavement, other days... Well other days she literally hit the pavement, and she had bruises today to prove it. At this point, she was just glad that Bruce had caved and given her a room in the manor - hot water was the most relaxing thing after a night on patrol.

Well, one of the most relaxing things, Harper corrected herself as her door opened softly behind her. Barely noticeable footsteps on the lush carpet proceeded the soft touch of Cass's hand on Harper's shoulders. They moved effortlessly around her, one hand gently brushing her cheek before the black-haired girl began massaging Harper's shoulders, teasing out the knots with surprisingly strong fingers. Harper sighed, her eyes closing as she leaned into the rhythmic motion of Cass's hands.

Cass reached around with one hand again, her face nuzzling into Harper's neck. Soft, sweet breath. She kissed Harper, deeply, her tongue grazing over the side of Harper's shoulder. Lingering just above her collarbone for a moment. she tugged off Harper's jacket, dropping it at their feet, her other hand finishing its work on Harper's back. Harper bit her lip a bit, holding back a sigh as Cass began touching her breasts. Slow, ever so easy to just fall into her and forget everything. Harper pulled off her shirt before turning around, wrapping her arms around Cass's lithe, graceful body and pulling her up for a kiss.

Cass's mouth tasted like caramel, cinnamon, chocolate. Harper couldn't help but gasp a bit as Cass's tongue slid into her mouth, before the smaller girl nipped at Harper's lip, barely making contact before letting go, giving the blue-haired girl that oh so infuriating smirk.

Harper smiled back, licking her lips as she reached down, sliding off Cass's pants.

Cass returned the favor. A delicate hand slipping between Harper's thighs. She let herself fall back, trusting Cass to guide them onto her bed.

Cass knelt down on the bed, nestling herself between Harper's legs. Another flash of a smile, as she started rubbing her fingers against the blue-haired girl's clitoris, humming a little bit as she did so.

Harper reached down, brushing Cass's fingers, pushing them down. Cass let her, sliding one into Harper, gently at first, then with a bit more force, pushing against her. Harper let out another soft moan, and Cass slid another finger in, before dropping her head and sliding her tongue over Harper's clit, playfully tracing along the length of her labia.

Cass pulled Harper forward a bit, draping Harper's muscular legs over her shoulders as she kissed the inside of Harper's thighs. Her other hand wrapped around one thigh, and started rubbing Harper's clit again. Faster, as Harper pushed herself up, her hips rocking into Cass's fingers, her abs clenching a bit as she pushed forward. Cass had three fingers in now, and Harper couldn't hold it back any longer. She bit her lips a second before letting out a long, satisfied whine.

Softer now, Cass slowed down, sliding two fingers out.

"Cassie," Harper sighed, almost to herself, she reached down to stroke Cass's head. "I owe you one."


End file.
